


Межсезонка

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: В межсезонье Юра от избытка энергии становится дурной. Отабека всё устраивает
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини рейтинг





	Межсезонка

Юра разводил его на ревность. Нарочно провоцировал, злился, что не срабатывает — и снова не отлипал от этого Майкла. Тот к внезапному вниманию Юры относился равнодушно, и только поэтому Отабек ещё мог держаться.

В конце концов, не только Юра мог быть говнюком, но кто бы знал, чего Отабеку стоили эти полчаса, которые он демонстративно тупил в телефон.

— Заберите, пожалуйста, вашего Юру. Он пьяный?

— Он трезвый. Просто дурной от безделия, — вздохнул Отабек и в ответ получил чудесный злой взгляд.

И вот теперь они ехали в гостиницу, и Юра продолжал злиться на Отабека за то, что он… Что? Не разозлился и не трахнул Юру в туалете? Или надо было оттащить его от Майкла и у всех на глазах поцеловать по самые гланды, удерживая за задницу? Юра будто этого и добивался, хотя сам же ненавидел обжиматься на публике.

Со скучающим Юрой всегда было так сложно! Сейчас Отабек не мог даже вспомнить, с чего тот начал злиться в этот раз и когда всё пошло не так. Может, когда Отабек недостаточно внимательно ответил на мимоходом заданный вопрос. Или Юре не понравился диджей (Отабек и сам бы его заткнул). Или… Да любой повод годился для того, чтобы заскучавший в межсезонье Юра выпустил пар.

В гостиницу они ехали молча и также молча зашли в номер, разулись и синхронно закинули куртки на вешалку. Кажется, намечался взрыв, после которого они будут трахаться и мириться — или, может, мириться и трахаться. Как получится.

Помыть руки Отабек успел. Успел он и стащить с себя рубашку, а потом Юра над ним навис и возмущённо сказал:

— Ты!..

Внутри бурлило от предвкушения. Прибить бы. Нагнуть бы. Закинуть ноги себе на плечи. И ещё Отабек отлично знал, что сейчас Юру ох как бесит его напускное равнодушие.

— Что? — спокойно спросил он.

Штаны мешали всё больше, но до них никак не получалось добраться: он был занят Юрой — его шеей, грудью, задницей. Не хватало рук, не хватало губ. Когда они отстранялись друг от друга, Отабек ловил горящий взгляд. Хотелось уже развернуть Юру лицом к стене — прямо сейчас, немедленно! — и полюбоваться завораживающим прогибом в пояснице и отставленной задницей. Но Юра успел раньше: Отабек едва только добрался до ширинки, как рука легла ему на затылок, вынуждая опустититься вниз. Отабек не сдержал смешка, шлёпнул Юру по заднице и подчинился.

Юра не хотел ждать, Отабек тоже. Он поддался сразу, позволяя заехать до самого горла, и замер, контролируя дыхание и ловя правильный угол. Юру потряхивало. Он нетерпеливо перебирал волосы Отабека и только коротко постанывал с каждым выдохом. Но после пары движений нажим усилился, а Юрины бёдра качнулись вперёд — и Отабек расслабился, полностью отдавая себя движениям руки на голове. Он сосредоточился на том, что чувствовал сам: на трении о нёбо, чуть щекочущем ощущении в горле и необходимости дышать в ритм.

На затылок легла вторая ладонь, не давая отстраниться — как будто Отабек этого хотел. Он вцепился в Юрины бёдра и не знал даже, сам он задаёт ритм или только подчиняется ему. Осталось только давление, движение вперёд и назад по слюне и необходимость расслабляться и принимать до самого основания, утыкаясь носом в пах.

Накрывало Отабека ещё и от того, как начинало тянуть от усталости челюсть — боль в перетруженных мышцах для него давно стала кайфом, наградой за хорошо сделанную работу. А эту работу он делал хорошо.

Пару минут спустя руки в волосах дрогнули, стоны стали громче. Юра едва слышно выругался и задвигался жёстче — значит, надо было продолжать сжимать плохо слушающиеся губы и ни в коем случае не менять положение уставшего языка, продержаться ещё чуть-чуть — и получить свою награду: судорожный выдох, чудесную пульсацию на губах и в саднящем горле.

Отабек ненадолго замер, пока рука на затылке не разжалась, а затем выпустил опадающий член изо рта.

Не успел он облизнуться и отдышаться, как Юра упал на пол с ним рядом, торопливо облизнул ладонь и вот так по слюне сразу задал жёсткий и резкий темп.

— Давай, — выдохнул он Отабеку в рот.

Отабек кивнул. Его переполняли ощущения: запахи, тянущее ощущение в губах и отзвуки боли в сосках. Ещё и рука на члене, ещё и сбивающийся после оргазма голос Юры — всего этого стало слишком много. Пара движений — в горле приятно зудело, на языке осталось фантомное послевкусие и ощущение от скольжения — и, вжавшись Юре в плечо, Отабек кончил.

Губы горели, бешено колотилось сердце, пульсировали укусы и будущие синяки. И сил не осталось совсем, разве только на то, чтобы приоткрыть глаза и полюбоваться на наливающуюся цветом отметину на плече у Юры.

Юра заметил этот взгляд, отодвинулся от Отабека и подтолкнул:

— Давай, два шага до постели.

Одолеть бы эти два шага. Хотя бы подняться.

Путаясь в ногах и штанах, Отабек упал на кровать — потом придётся переползти и лечь нормально, но потом, всё потом.

Мало-помалу он приходил в себя. Юру всё ещё хотелось нагнуть и оттрахать (но как-нибудь потом) — не только из-за сегодняшнего шоу, а просто. А пока достаточно было и того, что они валяются вот так, пока Юра возится рядом, натягивая на себя одеяло, пытаясь нащупать телефон, который, конечно, остался где-то в коридоре — и хватало же сил. Наконец он уткнулся Отабеку в плечо подбородком и затих.

— Бек.

— М?

— Мог бы сказать, что я весь вечер творил хуйню.

— Ты весь вечер творил хуйню.

— Извини. Я не слишком?..

Не слишком творил хуйню? Не слишком жёстко сейчас было?

— Не, всё в порядке.

Отабека всё устраивало на сто процентов: и спокойные дни, когда пар и злость выходили на тренировках и соревнованиях, и вечера, после которых приходилось дожидаться, пока все уйдут из раздевалки.

Да, всё было в порядке. Да и от безделия дурным становился не только Юра.


End file.
